1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery check device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventionally known battery check devices, a display such as formed by a light emitting diode operates at a frequency corresponding to the voltage of a power source such as a battery. In such a conventional device, the frequency at which the display operates changes continuously relative to the battery voltage. However, because the residual capacity of the voltage V of the power source relative to the operating frequency f is as shown in FIG. 1(a), it is difficult to display the residual capacity of the battery clearly.